(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved auxiliary actuator for the engine of remote control cars, particularly to one enabling actuating the engine of the remote control car easily and promptly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taking a prior art disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 525524 titled “Actuator for the engine of remote control cars” (as shown in FIG. 7) for example, the structure thereof includes:                (1) an actuating device (not shown) comprising a motor, batteries, reduction gear set and switch, which have circuit connection with each other, such that the motor can drive the reduction gear set which has an output gear having a polyhedral hole;        (2) a driving shaft (not shown) comprising a polyhedral axle at one end for engaging with the polyhedral hole of the actuating device, and a non-circle engagement end at the other end;        (3) a polyhedral axle (not shown) for connecting to the crankshaft of the engine;        (4) an inertia gear set A provided at a side of said engine B includes a driving inertia gear C and a driven inertia gear D, both of which are engaged with each other. The driving inertia gear has a engagement hole E corresponding to the engagement end of the driving shaft, while the driven inertia gear has a polyhedral hole F which has a cross section corresponding to the cross section of the polyhedral axle G such that they can mount and engage with each other. By way of the pivotal connection of the actuating device with the driving axle and the insertion thereof into the engagement hole E, the driving axle can rotate to drive the inertia gear set and subsequently the crankshaft of the engine, thereby actuating the engine.        
Given the above-mentioned function, the prior art still has some disadvantages. For example, the inertia gear set is not properly disposed since the engagement hole of the driving inertia gear is provided at the rear portion of the remote control car. When the user is about to actuate the remote control car, he/she must, along the rear end of the car, insert the engagement end of the driving shaft into the engagement hole of the driving inertia gear set. As the position of the engagement hole used to be low when the remote control car is put horizontally, the handle of the actuator will always touch the ground when being operated. There is a need to lift the tail of the car such that the engagement end of the driving shaft can be inserted into the engagement hole of the inertia gear set. In the above-mentioned prior art, although the manually-operated handle has been altered to present a 45° angle for applying to the rope-driving actuator, the user cannot operate the actuator easily for being lack of ergonomic consideration. As such, the user must change his/her gesture to accommodate to the auxiliary actuator.
Furthermore, to insert the engagement end of the driving shaft into the inertia gear set on the rear portion of the remote control car, the driving shaft must be designed as quite long. Besides, as the engagement end of the driving shaft is in form of a circle with two pins, the driving shaft can only be adapted to the engagement hole of the inertia gear set, rather than to the other screws on the remote control car for detaching purposes. General remote control car players would frequently adjust fasteners during the operation, it would be quite a burden for them to prepare and bring additional tools. Not to mention that the aforementioned driving shaft is great in size and inconvenient to carried with.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvement of the auxiliary actuator for the engine of remote control cars.